


Fangirls

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fangirls, Funny
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una chiacchierata notturna fra Ada e Clara, ambientata subito dopo la partenza da Sontar e prima della visita a Tiaanamat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Contiene SPOILER sul romanzo "Il Caso della Canarina Assassinata" di S.S. Van Dine, in parole povere c'è il nome dell'assassino. Vi ho avvisati.  
> E sì, Lestrade compare in una puntata di Elementary ed è interpretato da Sean Pertwee, quel gran pezzo di gnoccone.
> 
> A Ny, pucciosissima lettrice di gialli come me <3

Quella sera Clara finì di leggere il romanzo di Van Dine, lo stesso del loro incontro. Rimase stupita davanti all’ultima pagina.  
\- Puoi spegnere la luce, adesso? - mormorò Ada. In quella posizione non sentiva dolore, ma proprio per questo sarebbe stato meglio non muoversi fino al mattino.  
\- Oh, sì, scusa.  
Nel buio, Ada la sentì sospirare, voltarsi e rivoltarsi. A cosa pensava? Alle Zoccole Carnivore? O, come lei, alla risata del Dottore?  
\- Clara, cosa c’è? - finì per chiederle.  
\- SPOTSWOODE! - esplose l’altra, soddisfatta di aver avuto il benestare di sfogarsi. - Come può essere l’assassino uno che si chiama Spotswoode? Dovrebbero inserirla come regola: il colpevole non può avere un cognome così ridicolo!  
\- Clara…  
\- Ho ragione?  
\- Dormi!  
Seguì un quarto d’ora di silenzio in cui però nessuna delle due riuscì ad addormentarsi.  
\- Comunque era forte, il tuo bisnonno. Non come Vance, si capisce, però a parità di ruolo è quasi meglio di Lestrade.  
Ada si sentì lusingata, in qualche modo. E se non si fosse sentita tanto stanca, le sarebbe piaciuto parlare di Sherlock Holmes con Clara, perché a differenza di quelli di Van Dine, i libri di Conan Doyle nella sua dimensione esistevano eccome. - Lestrade dell’originale o Lestrade della BBC?  
\- Andiamo, nessuno è meglio di Lestrade della BBC. - sentenziò Clara. - O Gregson di Elementary. Sono volpi argentate, roba di lusso.  
“Anche _lui_ è diventato una volpe argentata, ma non riesco a farmene una ragione” pensò all’improvviso, e si vergognò ancora una volta di come il suo cuore si ostinasse a non riconoscerlo.  
Felicemente ignara dell’imbarazzo dell’amica, Ada saltò su, ormai completamente sveglia e ignorando il dolore alla spalla. - Lestrade di Elementary era il figlio del Terzo Dottore. Intendo dire, l’attore che lo interpretava nel mio mondo… - si corresse.  
Ma ormai Clara aveva sgranato gli occhi, aveva acceso la luce e si era alzata per preparare il tè. Qualcosa le diceva che non avrebbero dormito affatto, quella notte.


End file.
